


small respite

by number_one_dad



Category: League of Legends
Genre: College, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, let them be happy just for a bit please, not actually dating but obviously pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28065654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/number_one_dad/pseuds/number_one_dad
Summary: Viktor studies for an exam, and Jayce studies Viktor.
Relationships: Jayce/Viktor (League of Legends)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	small respite

Late afternoon stretches to evening in the library, the bustling of busy students petering out as they slowly flee the building, eager for a respite from academic responsibilities. Devoid of most all inhabitants, a tranquil silence falls across the many bookshelves, save for one small corner by the windows. Dust motes glimmer in the golden strips of light that stream in from the glass panes, reaching the full expanse between floor and ceiling. Here, the silence is of a more studious nature, only broken by the occasional turn of a page or the scratching of pen on paper. 

Across from Viktor, Jayce has a textbook open, but is woefully unable to focus on it at all. Pity, since it’s rather interesting, but it can wait until later. Right now, though, his eyes rest on Viktor — hair haphazardly pushed back, stray strands sticking up every which way, the sharp features of his face accentuated by the angled sunlight, completely engrossed in his reviewing. 

Jayce has always had a flair for the dramatic. Maybe it’s the ego. Even in his work, he insists on forcing his aesthetic sensibilities into it. Disgruntled as his fellow students may be by this, they all accept it with a nod and a grimace; Viktor is the exception. There’s no hesitation on his end to call Jayce out, citing his style as gaudy and obnoxious, a perfect fit to his attitude. It’s nothing he hasn’t heard before, but it’s different when it comes straight from Viktor. It feels like a challenge. It’s frustrating, that someone he views as an equal can’t see eye to eye with him. Yet, somehow, Jayce doesn’t particularly mind, finding himself looking forward to their arguments and banter. It’s refreshing, enjoyable. 

The air between them now is silent though, like the rest of the building. The light of the setting sun bathes their little corner in light, dappled by the frosted patterns of the window. Against the darkness of the library, Viktor seems to glow under the light. Jayce almost dares to think that he’s beautiful; not the ostentatious sort of decoration he’s accustomed to, but softer, wilder, sweeter. 

Viktor glances up then, stretching, only to pause at Jayce’s stare. “Is there something on my face?”

“Er... no.” Jayce‘s gaze drops down to his book, a tad ashamed to get caught staring like that; but excuses are easy to find at least. “Just lost in thought, I guess.”

“I wasn’t aware my face made for such a great compass,” Viktor deadpans. Jayce snorts. 

“It’s not, it’s terrible. You don’t have a needle or markings, how is anyone supposed to tell directions on it?”

“Perhaps you should try finding a different compass,” his tone is sharp, but Viktor’s lips are curled into a smile.

Looking at him, Jayce is hit with a streak of impulsiveness. “Well if it’s with you, I think I can stand being lost a bit longer.” The words come out of his mouth before he has a chance to filter them (as usual), and he wants to take them and stuff them back in. How embarrassing — though Viktor flushes, looking back down at his notes. 

“Don’t blame me then if you flunk the exam.” 

It’s an empty threat; they both know Jayce is too smart (and egotistical) to let himself fail a course. But it lightens the mood, and a smile spreads on Jayce’s face as well. He reaches across the table, grabbing Viktor’s hand in his own; if he’s going to be bold, he may as well go all the way. 

“Hey — screw the exam. Don’t give me that look, you couldn’t do poorly if you tried,” he laughs. “I saw you reading the paper I recommended. Tell me what you think.”

Viktor raises an eyebrow. “Well, I do hope you didn’t recommend it because you thought it was good.” He snorts at Jayce’s gasp of mock disappointment. Running his free hand through his hair in a futile attempt to straighten it out, he pauses to collect his thoughts, before speaking. “While the ambition of the claim is admirable, there’s a noticeable lack of solid research to support it. Several of their cited sources are questionable. The author also fails to account for a number of major factors, to the point that I seriously wonder if they even passed basic biology. To think that...”

As Viktor lambasts the poorly thought out neuroplasticity model presented by the paper, Jayce listens attentively, aware of how Viktor never withdrew his hand — and how warm that hand feels, held in his own. Perhaps it is slightly distracting, because when Viktor pauses to actually ask for his thoughts, it takes him a moment to realize and respond. But in this space without intrusion from others, as the fading rays of sunlight cast a subtle glow over them, Jayce finds a sort of peace, different from when he’s alone, but pleasant nonetheless. He finds himself enjoying it, hoping it lasts as long as it can, and looking forward to more like it in the future. 

And from the look on Viktor’s face, maybe, just maybe, he feels the same way too.

**Author's Note:**

> many thanks to rena for proofreading this for me despite knowing nothing about league <3
> 
> *slaps lore* this bad boy can fit so much yearning in it


End file.
